Place Your Bets
by SugarQuillss
Summary: It's Roses' last year at Hogwarts and she has been blessed with the title of head girl. Sadly, every blessing comes with something deadly, and the new Head Boy most certainly is. Soon bets are being placed on how long it'll take for Scorpius and Rose to become a couple, and when they'll share their first kiss. What will happen and who really will gain more than they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N WOOHOO! So, this is my first instalment of 'Place Your Bets'. It took a while to write because my phone crashed the first time and deleted all of my work and then I was majorly busy with art homework. But now it is here! It's a short first chapter but I'm still toying around with the plot line a bit. Reviews will be greatly appreciated and I might make a short head cannon for anyone who reviews and lets me know their OTP (Harry Potter preferably but I can roll with Hunger games or something like that I guesss xD). So please enjoy my story and the more story follows the better (So I really know people want the story to continue)! Also you may have noticed my change in pen name. Well HPDramaQueen wasn't really working for me so I am now (and forever will be) SugarQuillss! Thanks! xxxxxxx**

* * *

"Scorpius Malfoy you prat."

Rose was sat with her cousins and brother on the way to Hogwarts that day when Scorpius Malfoy walked into the compartment and set himself down next to Rose. Now normally she couldn't stand the boy, but today he was being an even bigger insufferable jerk. Just after being in the compartment for half an hour, he was deeply bugging her.

"What have I done now Weasley?" He asked, a slight smirk playing at his lips

Rose rolled her eyes "I don't suppose you know why my trunk has just... Done THAT"

Everyone in the compartment looked up to see Rose's suitcase open and her underwear on display. Everyone that was, except Scorpius who was smirking cooly at Rose as if he couldn't care less.

"Nice knickers Rosie Posie" teased Lily, Rose's younger cousin, "they really bring out your eyes." She giggled ignoring the exasperated look she was receiving from her older brother Albus.

Rose shook her head and with a flick of the wand, all of her clothes returned to their rightfull place. She turned to glare at Scorpius who was now distracted by the view outside. With a huff she sat down and rolled her eyes.

After an hour or so she stood up and walked over to the door of the compartment.

"Excuse me all, but your _head girl_ has to go brief the prefects."

A silence swept over the compartment as they stared at her. She might as well have grown wings, the way they were looking at her. It wasn't so much the fact that she was head girl. Everyone had expected it, as she was always the top in class and extremely understanding. It was more that she hadn't told them as soon as she found out that made them look at her in shock. She wasn't exactly known for her patience. Everyone immediately began to congratulate her on this. Eventually Scorpius stood up with a yawn and it was his turn to be stared at like he was mental.

"I think I'll accompany you Weasley. After all, you can't give the brief on your own."

There was a long silence that was in the end broken by Hugo, Rose's younger Brother.

"Ahaha! Good one Scorpius. You? Head boy with Rosie? Yeah right!"

Rose let out some nervous laughter hoping her brother was right (for once). This had to be Malfoy's idea of a joke, something that'd wind her up. Yeah. That had to be it. But to her dismay, the blonde didn't sit down.

"You better believe it guys because it's all true. Scorpius Malfoy, is your new Head Boy."

There was another silence that could have killed a small child. Or a large dog. Satisfied, Scorpius walked out of the compartment and into the hallway followed by an annoyed Rose. "Okay Malfoy, quit playing games. Who did you steal that pin from?" She asked Jabbing him in the chest where his head boy pin was now sat.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Why can't you just believe it? I got this pin fair and square." and he stalked off into the compartment where the prefects were sat.

The briefing took much longer than expected. They had to make up for lost time spent firstly in the coach debating Scorpius being head boy and then for the fact Rose had forgotten everything they were meant to talk about. When they got back to the others, there were a crowd of 6th years bending over what looked like a piece of parchment in Albus' messy writing. When everyone saw the two enter however, they left, leaving Albus Lily and Hugo giggling in their seats.

"What's going on?" asked Rose in slight panic.

It was Albus who piped up first, and being the eldest, none of them objected to him taking lead.

"You see cousin, since we all know that this year you and our dear friend Scorpius here will be sharing not only the titles and responsibilities of head boy and girl, but also a common room,"

Oh yes. Rose remembered now. She was going to have a painful year of being harassed by the slytherin in and out of lessons. And it was unavoidable.

"Well," continued Albus "We have this bet going. We are all betting on how long it takes for you and Scorpius to become a couple. We already have a few bets other than our own."

Rose was about to tell Albus that the whole idea was stupid and she would NEVER be with a Malfoy, when Scorpius piped up.

"I bet 50 galleons on December" he said sitting down coolly

Hugo and Lily looked at him in disbelief whilst Albus wrote down his betting on the piece of parchment he was using earlier on. Rose however, grinned.

"Awww. You like me Malfoy?" She said jokingly with a smirk.

Scorpius rolled his eyes in exasperation

"Of course not Weasley. But it's obvious you'll end up in love with me. And when you do, I can't help but be a gentlemen and ask you out. So December seams like a logical guess."

Rose opened her eyes widely in disbelief. She knew that Scorpius was annoying but never had she thought he was an idiot. How could _anyone _think she could possibly like _him_? She sat in her seat with a huff, as Scorpius and Albus pondered over all the bets taken so far. How on earth could so many people have _already _heard about the bet? She thought about it all for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts and eventually decided one thing for sure.

This was going to be a tough year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyya guys! I have written and posted this in school, so the chapter isn't as long as I would've liked. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing the next few chapters in different points of view. What do you think? Next one I want to do Rose maybe but can you maybe drop a review with your opinion on that for me? Thanks! :) Also, I'd like to say thank you to the three people who are following this story and the person who reviewd. Reviews are majorly apreciated and follows make sure I know people care. I think I have my plot line sorted but if you see any mistakes I have made (spelling or to do with what I have said previously in the story) Please message me. Thanks so, so much and just... enjoy! :) xxxxx**

* * *

As the students walked off of the train, Rose saw her best friend Alice Longbottom. Alice had been really close to Rose ever since they had met in first year, and although her dad did work at Hogwarts, Alice was certainly wild. The two hugged each other and became a sort of squealing mess as each told the other what they had done during the holidays. After the train had pulled away however, the pair had to break up, as Rose had to first guide the first years to Hagrid, who would take them on a boat ride to the castle. Then she would have to supervise everyone else in getting to the castle.

After the first years were all on their boats and all of the other students were in carriages (that were mysteriously being pulled by themselves) Rose sat herself down next to Alice. Only Albus was in the carriage with her and when Rose arrived they were deep in conversation.

"And then… Then" Albus was practically about to explode with laughter "Then he stood up and told us that HE was head boy! Imagine that! Scorpius Malfoy head Boy with our Rosie!"

Rose rolled her eyes. Of course. Albus wouldn't even dare to think about seizing an opportunity to tell anyone about the train ride there.

"And after the bets had been taken Rose and Scorpius came in and… And they…" Albus burst into even bigger fits of laughter that blocked out all other sounds coming from him.

"And then I placed 50 galleons on December."

Rose turned her head suddenly, hurting her neck as she did this, and saw Scorpius come and sit next to Albus. Albus burst into so much laughter that Rose was sure he would end up exploding if he continued. Scorpius however just looked at her with a smirk

"Alright Weasley?"

Rose rolled her eyes. He truly was the most annoying person ever. Why couldn't he just _leave her alone_? She turned to look at Alice who was giggling quietly. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes away from Albus, but Rose assumed it was because he was making a fool of himself by his massive break of laughter. Rose looked back at Scorpius.

"So… Since you're head boy we better get some things straight."

Scorpius grinned. "I agree Weasley. First of all, snogging whenever possible is necessary…"

"NO SNOGGING AT ALL!"

"Secondly, No expecting me to play fair. I want my galleons okay?"

Rose was infuriated.

"Look Malfoy, I don't want to be giving in to this and I won't if it's the last thing I do."

She turned away with a huff as Scorpius and Albus exchanged looks. Then they both burst out laughing.

As soon as they had stopped, Rose jumped out of the carriage and ran off to the front of the already forming group of Hogwarts students. She led them down to the castle and when they arrived everyone went to the Great Hall. Like it normally was, the hall was decorated in the colours of all of the different houses and it smelt like the food… Oh the food. It was the second best cooking anyone had ever tasted. Well anyone who had tried Molly Weasley's food (which made Hogwarts food look like a cookie crumb).

Rose sat herself down on the Gryffindor table and was soon accompanied by Albus and Alice. Luckily for her, dinner was the one time when Rose DIDN'T have to be in the company of a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Alice looked at her as she sat down

"Rose? Are you alright? I know the boys are being a bit immature but that's just them being…. Them I guess."

Rose told her best friend how annoyed she was about everything that was going on and how on earth could Scorpius ever think she'd want to kiss _him_? She then turned to Albus

"And that is not your cue to create another betting pool for how long it'll take for us to snog."

Albus' grin wiped away from his face as if someone had taken it off with a dish towel

"Sorry cuz. No can do. I've already started that one up and if I stop it going now people will want money back from the other bet. And things are just getting interesting"

Rose looked at him like he was the most immature being in the world. This was not like Albus. Normally he was nicer. She looked at Alice who was once again staring at him. Oh this was how it was? Her best friend would run away with her cousin and they'd live happily ever after as the fairytales say? Rose had, had enough of it. For the rest of the evening she didn't say anything and completely ignored Albus when he tried to talk to her about quidditch strategies for this year – Yes he had somehow made quidditch captain this year and he was not going to let his best beater leave the team.

When dinner was done and they were free to leave the hall, Rose immidately stood to go to her new room. This was one of the few perks to being head girl. No sharing a room with complete idiots. As soon as she got there she laid down on her bed and shut her eyes. How was it that already the year was going so terribly wrong? Why did she have to be stuck with that pathetic excuse for a head boy? Her train of thoughts were soon broken by the opening of the door. She sat up and opened her eyes. There in the doorway stood Scorpius smirking as per usual.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked in annoyance. He just walked into her room like he could do as he so pleased. Which he couldn't. Because he was a prick.

He went and sat at the edge of her bed like he owned the place. Which again he didn't. Because he was a prick.

Rose looked at him with a confused expression "What do you want Malfoy?"

"To say sorry. For being an idiot." Rose was shocked. She didn't know the idiot realised that he was one. "I know I've been rude to you these past years but come on. We have to work together now for the good of the school. Can we just let bygones be bygones?"

She thought about this momentarily. Friends with Scorpius Malfoy? It didn't sound right in her head. But she supposed it must happen someday. She nodded slowly

"Alright Malfoy…" She looked at him with a slightly more relaxed expression. That expression did change however, when he next spoke with the same smirk that he always had.

"So fancy giving me a kiss goodnight Rosie Posy?"

She groaned and walked out of the room in a huff. She was now more certain of it than ever. Scorpius Malfoy was a prat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh wow. Its been an aage since I last posted. Grrrr. I have had so much writers block and then just when I want to start writing I have a pile of homework. Anyway, here's my latest instalment of place your bets! Please review and... Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn Finnigan. What a boy. You know how it is when youre related to the most famous wizards of all time. You end up being friends with everyone. When mum and dad were in school there was this boy called Seamus who apparently kept blowing stuff up. Well he had a son around the same time as I was born. He's in my year at Hogwarts and oh good grief he is gorgeous. His voice is like chocolate melting on your toungue and he's probably one of the best quidditch players on gryffindors team. He has, however, inherited his fathers habbit of destroying anything in reach. Despite this, he is perfect.

Anyway, I went down to breakfast one morning and Albus being... Albus, was colecting more money from people. Gosh that boy. Our uncle George would probably find this hilarious. Just as I sat down, Finn walked over with a smirk forming on his face. "Al, patronizing your dear cousin will not make her love you any more than she already does. And at the moment I reckon the friendship levels are quite low."

Oh great. Bloody great. Here was possibly the fittest guy in school, getting involved with my families isues. Was he bloody mental or just being uncharacteristacly cocky? I was about to have a go at him and tell him to go away when he turned to look at me with those deep brown eyes. I almost fainted with the sheer delight of him looking at me. No im only joking. This isnt twilight (mum told me to read some muggle books and I was not impressed with this one).

Just as I was pretty sure things couldnt get any worse, Scorpius of all people came sauntering along. Albus' grin widened as soon as he saw the blonde walking over. Scorpius looked at me with a grin that oddly enough replicated Finns almost perfectly. He then spoke up with that annoying tone that somehow always manages to sneak its way into his sentences.

"So Weasley, How is the whole you getting to like me thi ng?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Malfoy its never going to happen okay? Get over it. I know im beautiful but my eye is set on someone else."

Oh good grief. I did not just say that. He looked at me with an expression that was almost unreadable, though annoyance was, for some reason, clearly evident. I hoped for a moment that nobody had heard but all three boys loomed at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Rosey has a boyfreind, Rosey has a boyfriend" chanted Hugo. Wait... When did Hugo sit down? Probably when Finn was distracting me by... Living...

"Not a boyfreind just... Ugh Hugo go away!" I turned away from them but Albus spoke up again

"Scorp mate she definetly fancies you. I wonder who placed their bets on october..." He appeared to be thinking but then burst into laughter.

Scorpius shook his head with a wider grin, "No she definetly has it in for Finn at the moment. I can read her like a book."

I felt my cheeks redden slightly before Finn spoke,

"This true Rosie?"

I could tell he was joking but my cheeks grew redder at each word, only confirming suspicions. Just as Scorpius was about to speak, no doubt letting out some cocky comment, I stormed out of the great hall. There was no way I was going to sit around listening to them unravel the truth. I was speed walking away to the lake when I felt a hand grab onto my arm. I looked at the same face that had made me melt previously.

"Rose," he started quietly "It is true isnt it."

I nodded biting my bottom lip nervously. My cheeks were lrobably the colour of a fire truck right now. I was about to apologise but he wouldnt let me. Instead he met .y lips with his own calming me down so I was only the colour of a rose. Only. My colour shot straight back up to fire truck though as soon as he released. He looked at me with those deep lucious eyes and walked with me at a comfortable pace hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N yeah its gone a little off of the scoroseness but trust me. It is all part of my master plan. Plus you can smell the drama in the air. Yeah I know this was from Roses POV but im trying out different stuff. Also this chapter is short and not too good but I felt I needed to write it now. And im on my phone. And my phone is probably the most unreliable being ever. But . please remember to review. Love you all! Xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I have tried writing this chapter over and over but every time I get something I like it gets deleted for some reason or other :/ This time however, I have this and it is here to stay:D. Hope you enjoy - I am on my laptop again so this chapter should be longer than the last and better! Again like always reviews are highly appreciated and please be honest. And um... I um... I have a confession. At the end of the last chapter my dear friend Lizzie pointed out that I never said it was Finn who ran after Rose. But um... It was meant to be. Now though... I have evil planned... You will see... It is still Finn though. Yeah. Just... Yeah... Oh and thanks again guis! Xxx**

* * *

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Rose and Finn? How on earth... I... I don't even... How can Rose be with someone like Finn? He's a complete idiot. I don't care what he makes everyone believe - The boy is a complete and utter imbicule. Obviously she won't see it. Now I have supported her through and through about her life decisions but the minute she told me she liked the boy... I just think it's wrong really. Who can like someone so annoying as him. Obviously she won't see it. No. Nobody does. Until he asks you out of course. Though that has only happened to three girls. Karys Drennan, Me and now her. As the best friend I suppose I have to support her. But is it really that necessary? I don't want to lie to my best friend. Telling her that they are adorable and it'll probably last forever. No I must tell her what an… Idiot-ish heartbreaker he is.

It was Saturday. We had somehow survived a whole week at the school. A whole. Stupid. Week. Quite unbelievable if you think about it. So I was sat in the Gryffindor common room trying as best as I could to have a conversation with Rose, without paying attention to the bloody boy sucking on her neck. Like get a room guys. I mean, it's not like I cared much when it was him fondling my own neck but now it's just creepy, weird and above all disgusting. Thankfully, I was saved by Albus who… Oh lord no. Albus. Wow… Well anyway, he walked in and… Ugh! I can't do this without explaining to you guys what's going on.

Albus is Rose's cousin. And he is dreamy. My dad and the Potters are really close since they all helped defeat Voldemort. And they were in the same year at school. Well basically, most holidays we spend time around the Potters, but since mum and dad are going through some weird divorce, I spent my whole holiday with them. Except the last week. Dad insisted on taking me home for that so he could at least buy me my school stuff. During the time I was with the Potters though, I began to fall for Albus. Which is weird. We've been friends since we were born. Though I have been closer to Rose. Well now I can't take my eyes off of him. His hair is perfect, his teeth are perfect, and his eyes… Oh gosh. He has his dad's eyes which apparently are just like his grandmothers. Albus' I mean. Not Harry's. It's his mother.

Getting all of that out of the way, He walked into the room from his dorm with his smirk that was soooo adorably hot. I am not like Rose. Rose gets nervous and blushesd the colours of the rainbow. I can conceal my awkwardness. Which is good since he sat himself right next to me. I was happy to learn that he shared my opinions on Rose and Finn's relationship. Strongly.

"Eugh, get off of my cousins neck yeah Finn?"

Rose and Finn both glared at him

"Problem there Potter? I don't think there should be an issue with me kissing my own girlfriend"

"No there isn't, but when you start trying to suck her blood, god damnit, I do have a problem. She may be your girlfriend but she is my cousin."

Now Rose joined in.

"Oh shut up Albus. You don't need to continuously try to poke into my business. You're just mad that people are going to start withdrawing their money from your little betting scene since everyone knows I'd never even dream about cheating on my boyfriends. And I think it's obvious we are going to end up together for a really long time."

She may have not noticed the slight sarcastic smirk on Finn's face, But Albus and I certainly did. After a long time of arguing between the three, and many people having left the room already in fear or worry, Finn suddenly turned to me. Oh yay! He had only now realised that I hadn't been talking.

"And what do you think about this, Lonbgbottom?"

I sighed and told the truth. Now was as good a time as any I guess.

"Well actually, you two are a bit um… weird together. And Finn, Well you have hurt me before. And Karys. And let's be honest, I don't want my best friend to go through what I did. Sorry."

Albus looked triumphant but Rose turned on me at the speed of light.

"Oh shut up Rose. You're only saying that because A – It didn't work out between you and Finn, and B – You just want to agree with Albus to get closer to him. Oh don't look that way. I see how you look at him. How you always bat your eyelashes and stare. It's pathetic. You're pathetic Alice."

Everyone looked at me. I was speechless. She was already turning into a diva. All I could do was get up and walk away.

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed that. It was quick but I guess okay! I did this on the school computer and I am rather happy with it. The tention is rising ehg ;) Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! :D x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N so... My last chapter was a disappointment. Albus was out of character ever so slightly and I am pretty sure Rose was a little _too _sassy. If that's possible In fact I lost one of my followers and um... That felt pretty shit. But being so involved with school activities with parents like mine isn't the best scenario to be in when wanting to write long chapters frequently. But I did gain a new follower or two so I guess it's okay. So... On with the story.**

* * *

Alice was sat in her dorm reading her usual book. She was desperately trying to distract herself from the thoughts running through her head, as she remembered what had happened just less than an hour ago. The way everyone was shouting. The way the first years walked away in fright. A_t least they had the choice to walk away, _she found herself thinking, _I _had _to stay. If I didn't I'd end up being shouted at even more by Rose. _Rose. What was wrong with her? Not even Alice herself had gotten so mad when she was dating Finn. But Rose? Rose had completely lashed out at her. She wouldn't believe her when she said they shouldn't be dating. She turned her away. She said it was because Albus had said the same. _She told them I like Albus, _She remembered in shock, _He's going to hate me now. Oh no. Oh gods. I am in so much trouble..._

* * *

Finally it came to dinner time. Rose sat with Finn, but Albus, Deciding not to get involved, Went to sit next to his two younger cousins. He began to eat with the pair as they talked animatedly about how awesome their herbology lesson was.

"... and then Professor Longbottom brought out these big plants that looked like..."

"... They were so big, I tell you they were..."

"... and Kerry-Anne almost stung herself..."

As Albus half listened to Lily and Hugo, he let his own thoughts drift away to earlier on It was beginning to bug him ever so slightly, that Rose was suddenly acting so... Well she wasn't acting like Rose at all. She was currently sat between Finns legs pecking at her food. If you can call it that. _Eugh why is he so attached to her? She looks happy I guess. But he isn't good for her at all. She's eating a _salad_! But she never eats salad. She's probably the most hungry girl I have ever known and all she has on her plate is some tomatoes? Does this new boyfriend come with a stupidly small amount of food? _He zoned slightly back in to the conversation

"... so I told him that I wasn't allowed any..."

"... but Neville.. oops, sorry... Professor Longbottom, was _so_ good at it I..."

"Where is Alice?" Albus found himself saying out loud. He had completely forgotten about her until he heard her fathers name. Hugo and Lily looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think she said something about not wanting to see anyone right now?" Lily replied, picking at the food on her plate

Albus nodded and continued to eat his food.

* * *

Later on in the evening, when everyone was crashed out it their common rooms, Albus began to get distracted from reality by his own thoughts for probably, the 9th time that day. _Alice. Eugh Rose was so rude to her. Alice was just trying to make her see sense! But Rose was obviously determined to keep her stupid boyfriend._ Just as he began to think this Rose and Finn walked into the common room and sat down on a sofa. Well more, snogged each others faces off somehow finding their way to the right place. _Are those two inseparable now? Seriously? It's pathetic. Completely pathetic. I see what Alice meant. He's going to drag her into so much trouble some day soon if she isn't careful. _A couple of giggling girls walked down the stairs from their dorm room. _Alice is probably up in her room. God Rose is such a bloody... Eugh. I... Did she even mean it though? Does Alice actually like me? I don't know. She's too good at masking her emotions. Maybe... Maybe she does. But I doubt even Rose would say so if it were true. It was probably just a spur of the moment thought. Yeah. Yeah. No._ Albus shook his head. Even he had to admit Rose wouldn't say something like that without it being true. _Merlin, I hope she's okay..._

* * *

She woke up with a pain in her neck. She looked around her. When had she fallen asleep? Her books were on the floor and her clothes from the day before were still on. The day before. Albus. _Oh no!_ Alice thought. Today was the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and since the Slytherins were all off to make fun of the two 'minor' houses, as they had named them, The Gryffindors were all going to be left in the castle. Well, maybe one or two quidditch players would go to check the competition but that was pretty much it. Wait. Albus was the team's captain. He'd be going. This was good. It meant that Alice would be able to go out of her room without being scared of the consequences. She checked the time. Everyone would already be there. And knowing the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams, the game would last a good hour minimum. She walked down to the Gryffindor common room and sat down on the sofa with a sigh. Just as she did this, someone tapped her on the back.

"Alice, You're sat on me..."

She jumped up with a muffled sorry, but stopped when she realised who it was.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd turn up. I've been meaning to talk to you about yesterday..."

She shook her head

"No... No I think it's alright. I'll just be off..." She stuttered

She turned to go, but just before she managed to take any more than five steps towards the door, she felt him hold onto her wrist

"Alice..."

* * *

**A/N And since I am a mean cow I am leaving it on a cliffhanger :P MWUHAHAHAHAAAAAA I kow this one wasn't too long but I'm working on it. The chapter lengths I mean. Making dem LOOONNNGGGGEEEERRRR. I am also going to try to update at _least _once a week. Okay? So at the end you can tell it's a guy holding Alice back. But I thought we could have some fun. So I want to know who YOU think it should be Holding onto Alice at this point. Scorpius, Finn, or Albus. Let me know in your reviews or over PM. Either way could make the plot line interesting. I have ideas for each but I'm not exactly too attached to one of them - I just want your thoughts. Also new ideas are openly welcomed, as one of my readers found out when they spoke about me maybe adding a character called Finn... Well I did it! :D More ideas welcomed as I have said and well... ENJOY!**


End file.
